batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fadroh
The supreme general over the entire Alfard Imperial Army, Fadroh is the middle man between Emperor Geldoblame and all his commanders, facilitating any and all orders relayed from Geldoblame himself. While seemingly loyal to his ruler, Fadroh's quiet and reserved nature is simply a guise that covers up his true ambitions to aid Lady Melodia in a sinister plot to resurrect Malpercio and bring about the end of all mortals, hoping to gain power for himself to cast aside his human form to live in a new age as a servant to Malpercio. Alfard's Imperial General Nothing is known about Fadroh's early life other than the fact that he was appointed general of Emperor Geldoblame's overall imperial commanders and armies at a fairly young age as he is only twenty-one by the events of'' Baten Kaitos''. Delegated complete control and authority over all commanders and defense operations for the empire, Fadroh works directly under Geldoblame on all imperial army operations and strategies. He may have been involved in the planning of Operation Sweep, as he was present among the Imperial personnel in Lyude's flashback when Geldoblame gave the order for the massacre. Unknown to Geldoblame, Fadroh was enlisted by Lady Melodia, who made frequent visits to the empire to aid Geldoblame in his plans to obtain the End Magnus, to help her manipulate Geldoblame and the empire in order to resurrect Malpercio. Due to Fadroh's close relationship with Melodia, it would seem that he was seduced by Melodia into helping her or had a lust for her beautiful looks in addition to power. Betrayal and Conquest When Geldoblame unseals the final End Magnus and transforms into a demonic entity, Melodia reveals her plans and her manipulation of Geldoblame with the aid of Fadroh. Fadroh soon appears with a platoon of armed imperial troops, whom he soon orders to unload all their ammo into their former leader, causing Geldoblame to fall into the lava and to his apparent death. After this event, Melodia seizes control of Alfard with Fadroh's forces, takes over the Imperial Fortress, and unleashes waves of monsters onto the world. Along with dozens of other imperial troops, Fadroh is given a portion of Malpercio's power and gains the ability to transform into a gargantuan creature with multiple eyes. Despite his new-found power, he dies at the hands of Xelha and her friends when they infiltrate the Imperial Fortress, but is happy to die in the service of Malpercio and Melodia. He is the only villain other than Verus in the series who dies happily with no shame or regrets, hinting at a truly warped and unstable mind. Boss Battle 'Stats' HP: 7000 Weak: Light (+30%) Wind (+80%) Strong: Dark (-30%) Chrono (-80%) 'Strategy' When the battle just begins his five-hit combo, ending with Corrupting Light or Unholy Light, will usually deal less than 500 damage in addition his two finishers deal Dark and Chronos damage, so block with corresponding Magnus. Your own combos should deal well over 500 damage to Fadroh in each turn at this point. Eventually, he will use a devastating move called Orb of Magical Offense. The spell basically doubles his attack. Now his combos deal over 1000 damage, even if you block. Orb of Magical Offense will also be used on a random turn, so if he uses it early and starts to pummel you, you should restart the battle. This is where the battle becomes intense and much more difficult. Use his weakness to Wind to punish him and lead to his downfall. While your characters may die near the end, use Sacred Wines to counter. Fadroh is pretty tough, but you should still overcome him on your first try. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Malpercio's Forces Category:Humans